


One Night

by splendid_sun



Series: Try [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Anal Fingering, Erotic thoughts, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Being a horny teenager in Hasetsu in never easy. Luckily, Yuuri had found a new way of helping himself.





	One Night

Yuuri felt in the sheets. Today´s training was exhausting enough and he barely managed to eat something, shower and crawl into bed. He was stuck at triple axel for two weeks already and that pissed him off and didn´t contribute to his low self-esteem he was well aware of.

  
As he was now lying on the soft pillow with arms behind his head, his sight fell on never-changing face on the poster next to him; the face of his idol, _Victor._ Nikiforov, of course, but he liked to address to him just as Victor. Victor on this poster was smiling to the camera, with his index finger put sensual on his lips and one crystal blue eye looking at Yuuri with sparkle he seems to possess naturally. Yuuri wondered if Victor himself was aware of it. There were several other Victors in the room, and Yuuri loved all of them. They always encouraged him and poured new motivation into him.

  
Yuuri sometimes wondered if Victor, similar to him, also experienced difficulties by his training. It was still _Victor_ , of course; and Yuuri haven´t seen him fell once on the ice or even _show_ fatigue on his face (at least in front of cameras), but deep inside he somehow knew that Victor is man from flesh and bones, and he felt like knowing him. It was really a strange feeling, somewhere between endless adoration and platonic love to the man only a few years older to him.

  
He knew how Victor laughs, how cutely he winks for the camera and genuinely missed his beautiful, long silver hair. If only he could touch them, even for a moment. Yes; Yuuri was in love with Victor, at least in that kind of love you can experience with someone you have never met, but always hoped in so.

  
He couldn´t help it; just a look on Victor´s perfect face, his sparkling eyes and nice, athletic body and Yuuri felt hard. I mean, what do you expect from average 17-year old boy? Victor was currently the hottest skater in the _world_ and Yuuri knew he probably wasn´t the only one thinking about him in _that_ specific way, but.. he liked to think that he was. He liked to think about what would happen, if Victor by any chance fell in love with him; if they were dating; what they would talk about.. Would he come to visit Japan? Would he couch him? Or would he.. touch him the way Yuuri wanted? Would he run his hands all over his body while whispering sweet nothings to his ears?

  
“Victor,” breathed Yuuri out and shivers under the blanket; his nipples hardened and started to itch. He closed his eyes, slid one hand under his t-shirt and slowly touched them, one by one, gently rolled them in his fingers; while his other hand was heading down his belly, stroking his skin and inner thighs until he stopped on his shaft. He gently stroked himself couple times and quiet moan slipped from his lips. If only it would be Victor´s hands, roaming through his body, kissing his skin and his lips, driving him crazy. Yuuri never kissed anyone yet, but he was _sure_ he wouldn´t say no to Victor.

  
A twitch in his cock returned him back to reality. He was feeling hot under the blanket, but it was safer this way; you never knew who would come to the room, for whatever reason. Especially Mari forgot to knock _way_ too often. Yuuri transferred his hand from his chest to his lower abdomen, sliding to his balls, caressing them, rolling them in the fingers. They were so sensitive; he hasn´t done this in a week and now was desperate for release. If there were disadvantages for being a teenager living in small town in Japan, paper-absolute-no-soundproof-walls were certainly one of them.

  
Yuuri started to stroke himself a little faster, but not too much; he didn´t want to cum too quickly. There were times he could go five-six times in a row, but it just wasn´t worthy of several seconds of pleasure. He did learn already that appetite grows with the time and the resulting reward is much more _delicious_. Yuuri licked his lips and slowly put one finger in his mouth. The contact of moist saliva with his skin sent him electric shoots down his spine and he moaned, albeit quietly. He imagined, what it would be, kissing Victor; feeling those soft lips on his own and that tongue.. Yuuri hummed, the heat flooding his body; he took the finger out and still warm and wet, used it to rub his cock´s head, his other hand firmly grasp it by its base. He gritted his teeth as he imagined Victor with his perfect mouth enveloped around his cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down and those crystal eyes locked with his.

  
“Fuck, Victor,” he swore under the blanket and already felt a sweat on his forehead and chest. He was so close already, but he didn´t want to finish. Not yet. This night, he wanted to try something new. Yuuri was already pretty experienced in exploring his body, in unraveling what does he like and what not; but there was one thing that didn´t try yet. But lately he has been thinking about it more and more. He again put one finger in his mouth, licked it, sucked it and added another. His other hand returned to his nipples, as his cock kept twitching and leaking against his belly. Yuuri repositioned himself (pyjama trousers long forgotten and rumpled somewhere under the blankets), raised his legs a bit and pulled them together, with thighs leaning to his upper body. He felt strangely exposed this way and it wasn´t much comfortable; so he rotated on his right side, adjusted and stroked himself a couple times to get into the mood.

  
Yuuri imagined Victor lying behind him, embracing him; stroking him with those big arms of his; leaning to him with his broad, hot chest. The illusion was so vivid; he almost felt Victor´s hair tickling his scruff and his tongue brushing his neck. The wave of pleasure ran through his body when he gasped, finally took out his wet, moist fingers from his mouth and put them to his entrance. It was warm and somehow _different_ ; and Yuuri slowly pushed his index finger inside. The new, excited feeling ran through him as he started to move it further down and then again up; it surprised him that inside was actual little bit slippery. He saw in various videos they mostly use lube for these things, but where to get it in sleepy little city like Hasetsu where is not even _one_ fucking sexshop?

  
Yuuri´s breath became abruptly, as his movements accelerate; he took a deep breath and slowly pushed middle finger in himself, too. He gasped from surprise and pleasure; he felt _full_ and it was _damn_ good. He waited for a second and then started moving further inside, as deep as he could. He felt his own ass clenching around him as he pulled his fingers almost out and then relaxing as he pushed back in. “Fuck, that´s good,” he moaned, louder than he indented to and started stroking himself again. He repositioned himself and imagined now that Victor was leaning above him, stroking him with one hand and fingering with the other one; just a thought on those long, lean fingers penetrating his own hole made Yuuri tremble with pleasure. Victor would be gentle; he would slick his fingers, slowly entering him one by one, pushing deeper and deeper to Yuuri; he would stroke his cock and lick it and making him moan; he would made Yuuri to pull his hair and repeat his name over and over until his body would arch and he would release in that warm, pleasing mouth.

  
It got impossibly hot in the bedroom and Yuuri frantically tossed his blanket aside and sat on the sheets; his fingers were now in different angle and Yuuri couldn´t help himself but he kept moving his ass up, he felt pulling his fingers halfway out of him; and then again down, pushing them back deep inside his body, each time faster than before; until he was _fucking_ , fucking himself on his own fingers. With his other hand, Yuuri was still jerking off, his cock hard and twitching and leaking, until he worked himself over the edge. He felt his cheeks clenching again, his fingers curled and hit some sensitive spot inside him; Yuuri felt on the knees and kept moaning and shouting Victor´s name while releasing into his palm.

  
Still in orgasm bliss, he heard Mari knocking on the wooden frame which reminded him that he is still a teenager living in a Japanese house with paper walls.

  
“Are you alright, Yuuri?”

  
Yuuri didn´t answer. He was more than alright. He was in _heaven_.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
